RE TAEKWONDO
by kubikirinobochou
Summary: aku yang tersisa terakhir
1. Chapter 1

RE- TAEKWONDO

NARUTO X THE GOD HIGHSCOOL X HIGHSCOOLDXD

SEMUA ANIME DIATAS BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

Beberapa tahun yang lalu perbatasan korea utara dan korea selatan

''Berapa yang masih HIDUP...''seorang bertanya

"7 temasuk anda komandan.."

"sial apa yang di pikirkan mereka,bahkan ini lebih berbahaya daripada nuklir,kalau aku bisa kembali dengan selamat,akan kuhajar mereka..''seorang dengan pakaian militer berbicara,dia berlindung dibalik parit dari sesuatu bersama yang lainya,orang dengan rambut warna pirang kelihatanya dia pemimpin di tim ini

''HEI apa yang kau tulis ...''dia melihat sesuatu yang di pegang pria di sampingnya

''cuma ini yang bisa saya lakukan,Komandan jika anda selamat aku ingin memohon sesuatu..''Seorang sedikit lebih tua menjawap pertanyaan si pirang tapi sebelum selesai kata katanya

''hei apa inii...semua tentang re taekwondo..ini surat atau apa.. aku pendiri re taek wondo kamu seharusnya minta izin padaku''Orang pirang itu merebut surat yang ditulis pria tadi dan membacanya,dia terlihat tidak suka

''aku minta maaf,aku hanya ingin meninggalkan sesuatu untuk keluargaku,jika aku tidak selamat dari misi ini"

''hei apa yang kau bicarakan,jangan berbicara seperti itu seakan kita akan mati disini..kita tidak selemah itu ...''Ditempat itu terlihat orang orang dalam keadaan kurang baik sepertinya mereka kelelahan akibat pertarungan

''Dia bangun...''seorang yang sedang mengawasi sesuatu memperingatkan mereka

Orang dengan rambut pirang mulai berdiri ''BAIKLAH... SAATNYA RONDE KE DUA''dia berbicara dengan semangatnya sambil meninju telapak tanganya yang lain

DAN DIA MELESAT KEARAH MAKLUK YANG BANGUN TADI...

SKIP

TEMPAT INI...

Semuaya terlihat hancur berantakan,batu batu berserakan dimana mana dan lubang lubang ditanah terlihat sejauh mata memandang, tempat ini terlihat seperti hancur dari ribuan bom yang di jatuhkan dari pesawat tempur diatas tanah ,mungkin jauh lebih parah...

Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa bertahan dan selamat dari kehancuran seperti itu

Tapi dari semua itu seseorang berdiri tegap di tempat itu,pria dengan rambut pirang tadi sepertinya dia selamat...dia mulai berjalan dan mengambil pakaiannya yang jatuh diatas tanah dan menggantungnya dipundaknya ''yah..karena kalian ikut denganku,aku akan mengizinkannya''setelah dia berbicara seperti itu dia meninggalkan tempat yang hancur tadi

Kehancuran yang tidak mungkin bisa disembunyikan dari publik

Pihak militer korea selatan bilang itu serangan rudal korea utara ke perbatasan,tapi apakah yang mereka katakan benar,jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya...semuanya akan menjadi kacau

 **Sebuah pertarungan hebat yang tidak diketahui dunia**

 **END**

 **Mohon review dan sarannya ya**

 **Saya author baru disini,jadi kalau ada yang salah saya mohon maaf**

 **Ini fic pertama saya tolong dimaklumi,tolong bantuanya kepada semuanya supaya saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini**

 **DEVIL OF THE MIRST(KUBIKIRINOBOCHOU)**

 **out**


	2. AWAL

**RE TAEKWONDO**

 **NARUTO X THE GOD HIGHSCOOL X HIGHSSCOOLDXD**

 **ANIME DIATAS BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**

 **PAIR:NARUTO X...(MASIH BINGUNG)**

 **WARNING:Bahasa abal abalx**

 **Typon bertebaran**

 **DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **AWAL**

 **KOTA SEOUL**

Tepatnya di markas pusat militer korea selatan

'' **BRAK''** Suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan keras oleh seorang berpakain militer

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut karena suara pintu itu,bagaimana tidak terkejut mereka semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini sedang serius membahas sesuatu

''prajuri apa yang kamu lakukan,apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang rapat disini,...''seorang pria dewasa dengan kumis tebal dihidungnya berbicara dengan keras dan memarahi orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi,tentu saja semua orang akan marah jika kegiatan mereka di ganggu apa lagi dalam keadaan orang orang yang sedang serius membahas sesuatu dalam rapat,apa prajurit ini tidak pernah mendapat pelajaran sopan santun dalam kesatuanya,sepertinya komandan kesatuannya perlu di panggil setelah ini dan mempertanyakan pelajaran apa yang di berikan ke bawahanya

''maaf ketidak sopanan saya pak,tapi bapak harus melihat ini..hah..hah..hah.``prajurit itu berbicara dengan keras dan terburu buru,dia terlihat kelelahan,terbukti dari bagaimana dia bernafas dengan terburu buru sepertinya dia kesini dengan belari

''hmm memangnya ada apa..''dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya,orang yang memarahi prajurit tadi terlihat penasaran karna tingkah berani dari prajurit itu

''Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda disini pak,sebaiknya bapak ikut saya ''prajurit itu menolak memberi penjelasan secara langsung dan lebih memilih pemimpinnya untuk mengikutinya,melihat sikapnya yang menolak memberitahukannya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beresterjadi

"sebaiknya kita melihat apa yang terjadi..''Seorang pria yang sedikit gemuk berdiri dari kursinya sambil memakai topinya, dia juga penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang sampai membuat panik prajurit itu

''baiklah kalau begitu ''Semua orang terlihat setuju dan mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat dan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan prajurit itu

X

''apa apaan...''

''Bagaimana mungkin..''

''Tidak bisa dipercaya..'' kata kata itulah yang rata rata keluar dari semua mulut orang yang melihat semua itu,mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya pada layar besar monitor di depan mereka semua,mereka semua bisa melihat foto yang di ambil dari satelit luar angkasa,yah satelit,sebuah benda yang tertanam teknologi tingkat tinggi yang diluncurkan manusia ke orbit untuk kepentingan mereka,bisa juga untuk melihat bentuk permukakan bumi,sekarang yang di hasilkan dari teknologi itu adah sebuah foto,di foto itu bisa dilihat suatu bentuk lingkaran berwarna putih yang sekelilingnya berwarna hijau yang merupakan pohon pohon yang tumbuh di daerah itu,tapi yang deperhatikan orang orang itu bukan kumpulan pohon berwarna hijau yanglebat itu tapi lingkaran putih itu,mungkin seperti lingkaran biasa tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi,itu seperti bekas ledakan atau bekas jatuhnya meteor besar

''apa itu karna meteor atau karna bencana alam...''seorang bertanya mewakili keingintahuan semua orang yang baru datang di tempat itu mereka semua tidak percaya atas yang mereka lihat saat ini

''bukan pak..''satu prajurit menjawab pertanyaan dari pimpinannya disana

''lalu.. jika bukan karna itu apa ini serangan dari utara..''yah jika bukan karena meteor mungkin itu adalah serangan dari utara mengingat hubungan kedua negara yang tidak pernah baik,bahkan dulu mereka mencoba saling menghancurkan satu sama lain dengan peperangan yang dasyat bukan hanya utara dan selatan yang terlibat peperangan itu negara lain juga turut andil dalam peristiwa itu,amerika dan sekutunya yang membantu selatan lalu uni soviet dan china yang berpihak ke utara,perang yang awalnya hanya melibatkan kedua negara memaksa negara lain tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat sekutunya di serang, ribuan orang tewas di kedua kubu dalam pertempuran yang hebat itu,pertempuran yang melibatkan senjata mematikan,tank,dan pesawat tempur serta banyak lagi alat untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain, meskipun sekarang kedua kubu setuju dalam genjatan senjata tapi perjanjian itu bukanlah perjanjian resmi dan tidak ada perjanjian tertulis yang di tanda tangani pemimpin kedua negara,secara tidak langsung mereka masih terlibat peperangan sampai saat ini,mereka dapat melancarkan serangan mendadak sewaktu waktu hanya itu satusatunya spekulasi yang mukin terjadi,dan juga peristiwa itu terjadi perbatasan,itu semakin memperkuat spekulasi ini

''bukan juga pak..''Semua orang kembali di buat terkejut atas jawaban itu,kalau bukan jatuhnya meteor dan serangan yang di lakukan utara lalu apa,serangan alien..huh itu malah sangat mustahil,bahkan keberaadan mereka belum bisa di buktikan secara jelas di dunia ini,mereka hanya bilang pernah melihatnya dan tidak ada bukti yang nyata yang membuktikan kalu mereka benar benar ada,itu hanya spekulasi bodoh yang dilakukan orang orang yang tidak mempunyai otak.

''radar kita tidak mendeteksi adanya rudal atau roket yang ditembakan korea utara ke perbatasan,lagi pula jika itu meteor kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya berbeda dari yang kita lihat ini pak...kami semua akan berusaha keras menyelidiki kejadian ini pak..''prajurit itu menjelaskan semua yang dia dan rekan rekan nya tahu,itu jelas bukan karena kerusakan dari meteor,dampak jatuhnya meteor akan membuat lubang yang dalam di permukaan bumi sedangkan ini seperti kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari juga itu juga bukan serangan utara radar mereka tidak mendeteksi serangan yang dilakukan negara itu,jika ada ancaman mereka akan tau melalui alat yang di sebut radar itu,teknologi modern yang diciptakan untuk mendeteksi setiap ancaman yang datang

''Cepat selesaikan masalah ini,dan beritahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..''Seorang yang di buat bingung dari tadi atas kejadian ini berbicara dengan keras dan memperintahkan bawahannya untuk menyelidiki masalah ini,kejadian seperti ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya,tapi dari semua itu dibelakang pria berbicara tadi nampak pria yang sedikit gemuk masih setia menatap foto itu kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''tempat itu bukanya lokasi misi itu..apa yang terjadi..''batin pria itu,sepertinya dia tau sesuatu terhadap kejadian ini

X

''silakan pak...''Seorang yang berpakain serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam terlihat sedang membukakan pintu mobil yang sedang berhenti di depanya dia adalah penjaga disini

''ya...''seorang pria yang sedikit gemuk turun dari mobil itu sambil merapikan jas yang dipakainya,setelah itu dia memberi perintah kepada para penjaga untuk melanjukan tuganya,kemudian dia terus berjalan hingga sampai kedepan pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya

''HUH...hari ini sangat melelahkan..''pria itu menggerutu sambil membuka pintu apartemennya,banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini,itu semua membuatnya pusing hanya dengan memikirkannya saja,lebih baik sekarang beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

Dia terus berjalan ke tengah rumahya yang gelap itu dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk dikursi kerjanya,setelah dia menemukan saklar lampu yang dicarinya dia menyalakan lampu yang ada dirumahnya,setelah itu matanya melotot saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya,orang yang merupakan bawahannya yang di kabarkan tewas dalam misi ke korea utara'' NAMIKAZE NARUTO'' seorang prajurit yang jenius dalam berbagai bidang bela diri,pria dengan darah jepang dan korea yang bercampur dalam darahnya,orang yang paling berbahaya dan yang terkuat diantara yang lainnya sekaligus sebagai pemimpin misi ke korea utara

''kaaau...''Hanya kata kata itulah keluar dari mulutnya,dia sangat terkejut atas kejadian ini,dia kira orang ini sudah mati dalam kejadian di perbatasan

''lama tidak jumpa ya pak...''pria berambut pirang yang tadi duduk mulai berbicara sambil berdiri dan mendekat ke pria itu,orang gemuk itu mulai mundur seperti ketakutan terhadap orang di depannya

''Kenapa kau masih hidup..''pria itu terus mundur,tapi dia malah tersandung dan jatuh dilantai rumahnya,dia sangat takut terhadap orang di depannya meskipun dia awalnya adalah pemimpin terhadap orang pirang ini,tapi orang di depannya adalah bagian dari proyek rahasia korea selatan dia adalah percobaan yang berhasil,dan juga tidak ada yang tau seberapa kuat dia tapi yang jelas seluruh tim dari orang pirang ini tidak dapat mengalahkannya meskipun mereka melawannya secara bersama sama,dan juga melihat apa yang terjadi dari misi itu,dia adalah satu satunya orang yang selamat dan kembali tanpa luka yang serius,meskipun tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi disana tapi dia yakin pasti ada pertarungan yang terjadi

''aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku..''pria pirang itu berbicara dengan santai setelah berhenti di depannya,dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celananya,kelihatanya dia datang bukan untuk membuat kekacauan atau menghajarnya disini

''aapa yaang kaau iinginkan...daan aaapa yaaang terjadi sebenarnya''orang gemuk itu mulai tergagap dari kata kata yang diucapkannya

''aku ingin semua data data tentang kami dan proyek itu aku ingin kau menghilangkannya dan menghapusnya..dan soal apa yang terjadi disana aku tak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci tapi yang jelas kami terlibat pertarungan''dia meminta supaya semua identitas nya di hilangkan,dan juga menolak memberitahukannya apa yang telah terjadi,ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar,ada pertarungan disan, pertarungan yang membuat kerusakan yang begitu parah

''kenapa aku harus melakukannya..kami bekerja keras untuk itu''dia tidak menyetujui apa yang diinginkan pria pirang di depannyaa,semua data itu sangat penting baginya dia tidak akan menghapusnya begitu saja butuh banyak waktu untuk mendapatkannya

''Kenapa kau harus melakukannya...he he kenapa ya''pria pirang itu mengulangi apa yang dikatakan orang gemuk itu sambil sedikit tertawa,tapi dengan wajah yang menyeramkan dan senyum yang mengerikan sambil mengangkat tangannya di depan dadanya sanbil menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terkepal,di tambah lagi dengan posisi kepla miring kekiri membuat dia tampak seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin

''aaku mengerti..''dia menelan ludahnya sambil ketakauan akan apa yang dilakukan pria pirang itu jika tidak menuruti permintaannya,semua nyalinya telah hilang ketika menatap wajah orang di depannya mungkin jika dia menolak dia akan di hajar habis habisan atau dia akan di bunuh,membanyangkannya saja membuat dia ketakutan setengah mati

''ooh bagus..''kelihatannya dia mendapat apa yang di inginkannya,kemudian dia kembali berjalan melewati orang gemuk yang jatuh tadi,tapi sebelum benar benar pergi dia kembali berhenti

''ingat ini baik baik,jika kau membocorkan semuanya aku akan kembali datang kemari..oh ya satu lagi aku ingin semua keluarga dari timku,mendapat apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan sebagai pahlawan...''setidaknya ini yang dapat dia lakukan untuk rekan rekannya,meskipun mereka gugur dalam misi itu tapi mereka mengorbankan nyawanya demi negara ini,untuk itulah mereka pantas di sebut sebagai pahlawan,kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,dengan begini tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya

X

''wah ahirnya sampai juga di jepang..''seorang pria pirang berdiri di depan bandara sambil tersenyum senang

''sekarang aku harus bagaimana ya..''sepertinya dia bingung

END

Xxxxxxxx

Xxxxx

Xxx

 **oke ahirnya selesai juga ...sya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari fic sebelumnya**

 **soal kenapa saya memilih naruto sebagai karakter utamanya karna saya pikir sifatnya mirip taejin atau mori di the god highscool dan soal alur cerita ini mungkin akan ke highscooldxd dan asal saya dari jawa tengah tapi maaf gak bisa memberi tahukan dari daerah mana,soal word saya akan coba panjangin lagi**

 **dengan berakhirnya chapter ini kini cerita akan ke highscooldxd**

 **ohya soal pair nya saya masih bingung tolong bantuanya kepada semuanya pantasnya siapa ya...**

 **mohon rivew dan sarannya semuanyaa**

 **KUBIKIRINOBOCHOU**

 **OUT**


End file.
